Valentia's New Stories
by 092472
Summary: [Recueil] Petit recueil d'OS/Drabbles sur Echoes avec une multitude de ships, de situations étranges et surtout tout un tas de bêtises qui proviennent de mon imagination! /! SPOILS, LEMONS !/ Dernière histoire: Fin du combat / Persos: Alm, Berkut
1. OS I: Faiblesses

**Histoire 1: Faiblesses**

Personnages: Celica, Saber

* * *

Assit à une table située dans l'ombre de la taverne du Port de Zofia un homme assez mystérieux et peu commode avait entre ses mains une pièce d'or très rare qu'il faisait tourner sur elle même. Une fois arrêtée, il recommençait, encore et encore. Cette occupation des plus étrange ne semblait pas l'ennuyer, bien au contraire; il était tellement focalisé par le tournoiement du petit objet métallique qu'il ne prêta pas attention à Celica qui venait de s'installer en face de lui.

" Saber? Commença doucement la jeune femme

\- Mh? s'enquit le concerné qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié

\- Écoute moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi!

\- Son Altesse a besoin de son précieux conseiller? Lança l'homme avec un petit sourire narquois

\- D'une certaine manière, oui. Acquiesça t-elle."

Saber stoppa net la rotation de la pièce et la glissa dans sa sacoche d'argent pour éviter de l'égarer. Une fois attentif, il regarda la Princesse droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci émit un petit toussotement avant de commencer à parler.

" Alm me manque...

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Dit le borgne en fronçant les sourcils

\- Oui…"

Celui-ci soupira, tandis que la princesse s'efforçait de ne pas craquer en face de lui. Le mercenaire voyait bien tous les efforts que faisaient Celica pour ne pas s'effondrer et garder la tête haute devant les autres. Elle avait la lourde responsabilité de diriger une armée et bientôt une contrée entière, exposer ses faiblesses dans un moment pareil était un grand risque qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter. Dans ces instants là, Saber -bien que mal à l'aise- faisait de son mieux pour l'aider et la rassurer même s'il se fichait royalement des histoires personnelles des autres en temps normal.

" Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ne t'en fait pas.

\- J'ai si peur… Peur de l'avenir…

\- Votre avenir est d'être ensemble alors relève la tête et je t'interdis de pleurer! Vous êtes jeunes, vous vous battez pour sauver Valentia! Le futur sera radieux grâce à vous, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Son Altesse doit reprendre ses esprits car demain une longue journée nous attends! Dit Saber avec conviction"

Les paroles du mercenaire avaient touché la rousse en plein coeur, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Un simple retour à la réalité, des encouragements, se sentir aimée par ses compagnons d'armes, rien de plus. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en contenter plus tôt? La jeune femme se leva alors brusquement de sa chaise pour aller enlacer Saber. Elle s'était permise une telle familiarité à son égard pour lui prouver son affection, après tout un peu d'attention ne fait de mal à personne, même à ceux qui jouent les gros durs.


	2. OS II: Les deux cavaliers

**Histoire 2: Les deux cavaliers**

Personnages: Clive, Fernand, Gray, Tobin

* * *

Deux hommes en armures se promenaient dans une petite forêt non loin du village de Ram. Celui à l'armure bleue avait une chevelure blonde, des yeux noisettes, un air accueillant et gentil malgré sa carrure tandis que l'autre possédait une armure verte, des cheveux argentés coiffés sur le côté et un regard noir, ferme et intransigeant. C'était comme voir un ours en peluche se balader avec un lion! Le petit garçon qui les observait se déplaçait furtivement derrière les arbres au fur et à mesure de la discussion des deux adultes. Il n'y comprenait pas grand chose mais visiblement ça le passionnait.

" Je trouve ça inadmissible! Pourquoi m'as tu emmené dans ce village de bouseux plébéiens? se plaignit l'argenté

\- Fernand soit plus respectueux envers la classe paysanne je te prie. Ces braves gens avaient besoin d'être tenus au courant des actualités concernant Desaix. Malheureusement personne ne les prévient à temps, ils sont souvent coupés du monde qui les entourent.

\- Humpf! En plus d'être pathétiques, ils sont stupides au point de ne pas songer à notre empereur! S'ils voulaient réellement être au courant de ce qu'il se passe au nord ils n'avaient cas engager une troupe pour escorter un messager.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple et puis tu as bien vu qu'il n'y a aucune personnes qualifiées pour une telle tâche dans leur village. Ils sont à peine une cinquantaine! La plupart sont des hommes de fermes et les femmes élèvent les enfants comme elles le peuvent. Personne n'oserait sortir de sa zone de confort pour se confronter aux dangers extérieurs. Expliqua le blond d'un ton calme "

Le petit garçon absorbé par la discussion en oublia sa discrétion et marcha sur une branche dont le craquement fut immédiatement remarqué par Fernand.

" Tu as entendu ça?

\- Quoi donc? l'homme à l'armure bleue prit une mine étonnée

\- Il y a eut un bruit suspect par ici, son acolyte montra avec ses mains l'endroit d'où le son provenait

\- C'est rien Fernand, il n'y aucun espions dans les parages ou autres monstres dangereux je peux te l'assurer! Pas besoin de paniquer pour si peu.

\- Clive, tu es d'un stupide! Je t'ai juré ma protection alors je vais fracasser ce qui se trouve derrière ces arbres et peu importe ce que c'est! Dit Fernand d'un ton effrayant"

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer. Son compagnon d'armes était bien trop têtu pour se faire persuader par la force des mots, c'est à contre coeur qu'il le laissa agir. Le petit garçon prit peur en entendant l'un des adultes crier et s'approcher de sa cachette. L'argenté le repéra aussitôt et le prit par le cou. Le garçon essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer de son emprise en frappant n'importe où mais ce fut sans succès.

" Regarde-moi ça, une petite fouine! Déclara Fernand fier de sa trouvaille

\- Mais ça ne va pas bien! Pose-le, tu vas l'étrangler! Cria Clive en accourant vers son ami."

L'homme à l'armure verte relâcha le petit qui tomba brusquement au sol. Fernand regardait le garçon de haut avec un grand sourire mais celui-ci disparut aussitôt quand il reçut une monumentale baffe de la part de Clive.

" Pauvre abruti! On te traite pas un enfant ainsi! C'est comme si je frappais ta monture pour la saluer, ça ne se fait pas! dit sévèrement le blond avant de s'accroupir en face du garçon."

Fernand demeura muet, son compagnon avait raison et il ne s'opposerait pas à lui pour une fois. Il avait bien mérité la marque rouge sur sa joue encore engourdie.

" Pardonne la violence de mon camarade, il n'est tendre avec personne. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal? Demanda Clive inquiet

\- Non c'est bon… Merci monsieur le soldat, vous êtes gentil!

\- Je suis rassuré alors. Prends ma main et relève toi. Être au sol n'est pas le genre de situation adéquate pour parler. Au fait, quel est ton nom?

\- Je m'appelle Gray! Répondit-il en souriant."

Clive se leva en même temps que le petit brun et lui proposa de le ramener chez lui, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Étant tout de même méfiant envers Fernand, l'enfant resta collé au blond et discuta avec lui pendant un petit moment. Clive fut étonné par tous les projets ambitieux que Gray avait en tête et il lui souhaita de tous les réaliser. A côté Fernand ne disait pas un mot, il devait apprendre à être moins impulsif et protecteur dans des situations comme celle qui s'était produite. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver un profond dégoût envers le petit paysan.

Une fois de retour à Ram le garçon courut vers ses amis en faisant de grand geste aux soldats pour leur dire au revoir.

" Hé Gray comment tu as rencontré ces soldats?

\- Oh Tobin, c'est une longue histoire que je te raconterais plus tard! Je les aimes bien, même si y en a un qui a été méchant envers moi...

\- Alors, toi aussi tu aimerais combattre pour le bien de Zofia plus tard? Lui demanda son ami avec des étoiles dans les yeux

\- Oui! Et j'aimerais combattre à leur côtés si c'est possible! Dit-il avec un grand sourire"


	3. DRABBLE I: La fin d'une légende

**Histoire 3: La fin d'une légende**

Personnage: Mycen

* * *

Bien qu'ils ne soient pas de la même famille Mycen a toujours considéré Alm et Celica comme ses petits enfants. Au delà du lien du sang, il y avait une affection toute particulière qui les liaient, surtout à propos d'Alm qu'il avait élevé et chérit jusqu'à ce qu'il deviennent un homme. Il ne s'attendait pas à faire le papy gâteux et rester avec lui pour toujours même si il aurait aimé être plus longtemps à ses côtés en tant que "Grand Père". Partager d'autres combats, d'autres entraînements acharnés, chevaucher avec lui sa fidèle monture pour découvrir de nouveaux villages, de nouveaux temples, de nouveaux compagnons d'armes. Son seul regret a été de ne pas assez lui dire "Je t'aime mon petit fils."

Un soir dans le village de Ram, le cavalier légendaire du nom de Mycen, mourut simplement et dignement dans son paisible sommeil.


	4. OS III: Un bain pour deux

**Histoire 4: Un bain pour deux**

Personnages: GennyxSonya

* * *

La voluptueuse magicienne attirait le regard de Genny depuis bien des combats. Au début la jeune sœur n'était pas très à l'aise en sa présence mais au fur et à mesure elle apprit à la connaître et s'attacha à son caractère qui était pour le moins spécial. Avec les autres Sonya n'était pas tendre, si elle voyait une quelconque ressemblance chez un inconnu avec son père elle n'hésitait pas à l'exécuter sur le champ sans prévenir personne. Mais avec Genny tout était différent, la magicienne semblait l'apprécier, elle lui donnait même de l'affection sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La petite aux cheveux rose bonbon adorait passer des moments avec son aînée, certains étaient devenus leur rituel: d'être ensemble pour prier la sainte Mila, s'attendre avant de manger, de lire ensemble le soir une légende sur les principaux dragons de ce monde et très récemment de se relaxer dans un bain, seulement toutes les deux. Rien que cette idée faisait frémir la soigneuse de joie.

Le soir venu les deux jeunes femmes se rejoignirent à leur lieu de rendez-vous quotidien. Un endroit chaleureux dans les bois où coulait une source thermale entretenue par les villageois. Genny appréciait ces moments intimes passés avec la magicienne bien qu'elle n'ait jamais osé se déshabiller devant elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses n'aimait pas son corps si frêle et peu formé. Quand elle se comparait à Sonya, Genny se trouvait plate, sans intérêt.

" Hum...Sonya… Ca te dérange si je me déshabille avant toi?

\- Pas tellement. A moins que tu veuilles que je le fasse pour toi. Proposa la femme aux cheveux violets"

La prêtresse rougit instantanément, pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question là? Extrêmement gênée par la situation Genny ne faisait que bégayer et ne trouvait pas de mots pour répondre de manière correcte à la proposition de son vis à vis.

" Allez laisse toi faire ma jolie, promis je serais la plus douce possible. Dit calmement Sonya"

La magicienne détacha l'arrière du vêtement de la prêtresse et le fit glisser petit à petit le long de son corps pour le lui retirer. Au fur et à mesure que le tissu fut enlevé, la peau laiteuse de Genny fut dévoilée aux yeux de Sonya. La rose se laissa faire bien qu'elle soit embarrassée à un niveau cosmique. Quant à elle, la magicienne détacha sa cape, retira ses bottines ainsi que ses bas en face de la soigneuse qui l'observait, rouge comme une pivoine.

" Tu veux bien me l'enlever? Chuchotta Sonya à sa partenaire"

Genny accepta et retira lentement les attaches qui se trouvaient dans le dos de la somptueuse robe de son interlocutrice. Une fois enlevée la robe tomba, dévoilant complètement les formes de Sonya à la prêtresse qui observait son corps avec envie.

" S-Sonya tu es tellement belle! S'exclama Genny en bredouillant

\- Oh, pas autant que toi, tu es si fine et gracieuse. On dirait un ange tombé du ciel.

\- M-Mais je n'ai rien de spécial!

\- S'il suffisait d'avoir des formes bien prononcées pour se prétendre femme ça se saurait. Répliqua la magicienne en soupirant, Ma chère Genny tu es très bien comme tu es, peu importe ton tour de poitrine ou de hanche, pour moi tu es la plus belle femme que cette terre n'ait jamais connue."

La plus âgée étreignit sa partenaire et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser des plus doux et passionnés. Elles restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant de se baigner, toujours l'une contre l'autre, main dans la main.


	5. DRABBLE II: Vide

Histoire 5: Vide

/CE DRABBLE CONTIENT DU SPOIL/

Personnage: Zeke

* * *

"Perdre la mémoire"

C'est un bien grand terme pour désigner un vide atroce

Comme si une partie de notre propre existence avait été aspirée dans un trou noir

Ezekiel, tel était le nom qu'on lui avait donné au sein de Valentia

Recueilli par une charmante prêtresse du nom de Tatiana, le paladin fit en sorte de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, à sa nouvelle identité…

Il allait se battre pour lui, et surtout: pour se souvenir

Jusqu'au jour où tout revint

Des fragments souvenirs, qui, une fois assemblés répondirent à toutes les questions d'"Ezekiel" qui autrefois s'appellait Camus.


	6. OS IV: Un oiseau blessé

Histoire 6: Un oiseau blessé

Personnages: ClairxMalthilda

* * *

Clair s'élançait dans les airs au dos de son fidèle pégase blanc tel un oiseau. Lance à la main, prête à protéger le continent de Valentia, la jeune femme blonde survolait l'immense forteresse de Desaix à la recherche de potentiels ennemis à empaler. Elle aperçut une monture seule et perdue. La cavalière ordonna à son pégase de se poser à quelques mètres du cheval pour ne pas l'effrayer. Clair sauta de sa monture, la caressa tendrement puis s'en alla vers la créature seule. Ce cheval était intégralement brun, de la fourrure à la crinière, il semblait appartenir à un combattant vu les lourdes protections qu'il portait de son toupet à ses naseaux ainsi de son garrot à sa croupe. Il y avait aussi des bagages qui semblaient contenir des armes et des provisions. Clair n'osa pas fouiller, elle se contenta de rassurer la créature qui avait semble-t-il perdu son propriétaire. Peut-être se trouvait-il dans ce qu'il reste de la forteresse de Desaix? C'est ce que la blonde allait vérifier. Elle rassura le cheval abandonné et parti à la quête de son maître au sein de ces ruines dans lesquelles elle aurait aimé ne jamais remettre les pieds.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les différentes pièces et couloirs de ce sinistre endroit,le stress de Clair montait de plus en plus. Elle se sentait oppressée par une présence qui n'existait à priori que dans sa tête. En passant par l'ancien champ de bataille la jeune fille blonde entendit des halètements provenant de la gauche. Là bas se trouvait une tour pratiquement démolie, intriguée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre la cavalière se rendit dans cette petite tour dans laquelle -à sa grande surprise- elle vit Mathilda qui, malheureusement, n'était pas dans son meilleur état physique.

" Oh...Clair…Que Mila te bénisse...Dit la blessée avec difficulté

\- Mathilda! Que t'es t'il arrivé? Je ne l'ai pas réalisé tout de suite mais c'est ta monture qui m'a menée jusqu'ici.

\- Une orde de Mogall… Ils étaient des milliers… Je n'ai pas pu les vaincre…"

Mathilda avait une entaille principale au niveau du ventre, le reste de ses blessures étaient superficielles. Son armure était abîmée et certains morceaux brisés. Clair devait vite agir pour ne pas risquer de perdre la meilleure cavalière de l'armée d'Alm mais aussi la femme pour qui elle éprouvait tout un tas de sentiments brouillons. Dans tous les cas elle devait la sauver et au plus vite. La blonde prit sa camarade d'arme dans ses bras, telle une princesse, et la sorti de cet immonde endroit pour rejoindre le temple le plus proche. Toujours avec Mathilda dans les bras, Clair s'empressa de chevaucher son pégase pour rejoindre le sanctuaire de la forêt. Un fois là bas la blondinette fit comme offrande son arme, c'était le seul réel objet de valeur qu'elle possédait. Une arme qu'elle avait forgé de ses propres mains avec l'aide de son frère Clive. Une arme qui l'a suivie jusqu'à maintenant, elle y tenait énormément mais elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle voulait sauver sa camarade elle devait faire un sacrifice à la hauteur des attentes de Mila. Une fois posée aux pieds de l'immense statue représentant la déesse protectrice de leurs terres, Clair s'agenouilla et pria de toutes ses forces.

" Ô Mila, ma déesse, je vous offre ce que j'ai de plus précieux pour que vous sauviez la vie d'une personne qui m'est chère. S'il vous plaît, entendez ma prière."

Clair ouvrit les yeux et adressa un regard triste à la statue de pierre. Elle se dirigea vers Mathilda qu'elle avait délicatement adossée contre un mur de la pièce sacrée de la statue.

" Merci Clair… Mais je pense que je vais devoir supporter cette blessure encore quelques temps… Quelques temps avant de mourir.

\- Je refuse que tu meures! Je tiens trop à toi pour ça, je suis prête à sacrifier ma vie pour toi! Mila te protège! Hurla Clair en enlaçant son vis à vis."

La cavalière pégase devait agir, elle n'avait jamais fait d'actions aussi osée envers quelqu'un. Croyant que c'était les derniers instants de Mathilda, Clair saisit son visage et l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa innocemment, comme une enfant. Ce baiser à la fois doux et moelleux redonna de la force à la cavalière blessée qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un tel...cadeau. La blondinette resta aux côtés de son amante en attendant que Mila veuille lui accorder un nouveau souffle de vie. N'étant pas croyante il était difficile pour Clair de s'en remettre à dieu dans ces moments là, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, les techniques médicinales actuelles présentaient de trop grands risques pour la personne blessée.

" Clair? Commença la cavalière à moitié endormie

\- Oui?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée tout à l'heure?

\- Mon acte parle de lui même pourtant…

\- Tes lèvres sont si douces et sucrées...C'était agréable comme sensation…"

Clair rougit étonnée par la réaction de Mathilda mais celle-ci semblait perdre les pédales à cause de la fatigue.

" Tu as toujours été adorable avec moi, attentionnée, pleine de bonnes intentions. Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas remarqué plus tôt? Pourquoi ne t'ais-je jamais remercié comme il le fallait…? "

Des perles salées roulèrent sur les joues de la cavalière qui venait de réaliser tout un tas de choses à propos de la soeur de l'ancien chef de la Délivrance. Clair avait toujours fait en sorte d'accepter l'amour de son frère envers Mathilda, elle s'était toujours rendue utile auprès du couple sans jamais broncher, elle souffrait en silence mais peu importe tant qu'elle pouvait passer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps avec Malthida et Clive dans la bonne humeur sans préoccuper de ses sentiments destructeurs.

" Clair je t'aime...Je t'aime comme j'aime ton frère…"

La jeune femme blonde eut soudainement la boule au ventre, un sentiment désagréable, horrible, qui la broyait de l'intérieur. Elle aurait aimé hurler, tout casser, pleurer sans se retenir mais non, elle garda un calme olympien face à la situation.

" Je t'aime Mathilda...Toi et uniquement toi…"

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles un halo de lumière envahit le corps de Mathilda qui semblait avoir sombré dans l'inconscience. Sa blessure se referma magiquement et ses autres cicatrices furent effacées de son corps, comme si la bataille qu'elle avait mené contre les mogall n'avait jamais eut lieu. Mila avait enfin répondu à la prière de Clair. La blondinette dévastée par la déclaration de la femme qu'elle aimait, s'écroula. Elle avait résisté toutes ces années, hélas ce fut le jour de trop, le jour où elle devait définitivement abandonner tout espoir de vivre aux côtés de Mathilda en tant que sa petite amie...


	7. OS V: Besoin de violence besoin d'amour

**Histoire 7:** Besoin de violence, besoin d'amour

 **/CE ONE SHOT CONTIENT DU LEMON - SEXUAL GORE- PERSONNAGES OOC/**

Personnages: SilquexFaye

* * *

Ce soir là, Faye fit un mauvais rêve, un rêve atroce même. Dans lequel Alm l'évitait, ne voulait jamais lui parler, il la fuyait. La villageoise se sentait si seule...Abandonnée... Elle songeait à tuer quiconque approchait Alm d'un peu trop près, autant les hommes que les femmes, peu importe! Personne ne devait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Personne! C'est les larmes aux yeux que Faye quitta sa tente, elle se perdit rapidement dans le campement vu qu'il faisait nuit noire. Soudainement elle vit au loin une silhouette qui avait en sa possession une bougie à la lueur dansante. C'était nul autre que la prêtresse aux cheveux bleus clairs, Silque. La jeune fille vint à sa rencontre pour trouver du réconfort, après tout elle était la seule personne qui avait osé lui parler depuis le début de leur aventure. Tobin, Gray ou même Kliff l'ignorait royalement comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été amis auparavant ce qui la blessait.

" Oh ma chère, que t'arrives-t'il? Demanda Silque inquiète

\- Juste un cauchemar...

\- Tu as mauvaise mine, viens donc dans ma tente je refuse de te laisser seule alors que tu vas mal!"

La prêtresse prit la main de la villageoise et l'entraîna aussitôt dans sa tente. Elle lui installa un drap et un coussin pour que Faye puisse dormir avec elle.

" J'aimerais dormir près de toi... Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être aussi loin l'une de l'autre. Dit sèchement la jeune fille"

Silque étonnée par ces propos rangea ce qu'elle avait prévu et se contenta d'inviter Faye à s'asseoir simplement à côté d'elle, sur son futon. La fille aux tresses s'assit non sans grâce et posa sa tête sur la fine épaule de la prêtresse qui l'avait gentiment accueillie.

" J'ai besoin de réconfort... Continua Faye qui prenait un air effrayant au fur et à mesure.

\- Tu as envie d'un câlin ? Demanda innocemment la prêtresse

\- Oui... "

La femme aux cheveux bleus l'étreignit tendrement malgré l'aura noire que dégageait son vis à vis. Faye s'agrippa maladroitement à la prêtresse et accrocha ses vêtements avec ses ongles.

" Faye...? Que fais-tu?"

Sans dire un mot, la villageoise continua et déchira l'arrière de la tenue de Silque. La prêtresse la repoussa immédiatement.

" Si ça ne va pas explique moi! S'écria la femme

\- Tu es la seule... La seule qui m'aime vraiment. Mais je ne pourrais jamais laisser tomber Alm."

Confuse, Silque recula légèrement vers la sortie de la tente. Mais Faye lui en empêcha en sautant sur elle. A présent en position de dominante la villageoise pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait sur sa soumise. La prêtresse maintenue par la jeune fille ne pouvait plus faire grand chose mis à part prier Mila. Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement mais fut interrompue dans la prière par Faye qui la frappa au visage.

"Tu m'aimes plus que tu n'aimes Mila j'espère? "

Le regard noisette de la villageoise était vide, aucune émotion n'en sortait, excepté sa folie naissante. Silque garda son sang froid et supplia sa dominante de la laisser partir sauf que celle-ci refusa. Faye en profita pour arracher la partie avant de la tenue de Silque dévoilant sa poitrine nue. La jeune fille aux tresses se saisit d'une bougie encore allumée et fît couler la cire sur le torse de sa soumise qui souffrait en silence. Le liquide brûlant dégoulinait le long de la mince poitrine de Silque pour tomber au sol, laissant des traces rouges sur la peau couleur crème de la prêtresse. Faye toucha délicatement les brûlures, parcourant ainsi de ses doigts fins le torse de sa partenaire qui malgré la douleur semblait apprécier la douceur ses gestes. Mais la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas là, elle embrassa le cou de Silque sous toutes ses coutures avant de le mordre sauvagement jusqu'au sang qu'elle léchait avec désir quand il sortait des petites plaies.

La prêtresse était partagée entre la souffrance et le plaisir que lui procurait petit à petit les actions de Faye, mais elle n'aimait pas le fait de se sentir dominée, elle voulait agir sur le corps de la villageoise, partir n'avait plus d'intérêt pour elle maintenant qu'une autre femme avait goûté à son corps. Silque se redressa brutalement, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Faye qui tomba brusquement en arrière qui se retrouva maintenant dominée par la prêtresse. La dite prêtresse détacha délicatement l'habit de nuit de sa partenaire et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en caressant sa poitrine. Leurs langues dansaient en rythme tandis que la femme aux cheveux bleus commença à chercher plus loin avec ses mains. Elle caressa le buste de sa partenaire, son ventre, son bas ventre, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son intimité. Sans même lui demander quoique ce soit, elle pénétra la villageoise avec son majeur. Faye eut un sursaut, trouvant la sensation désagréable et se retira des lèvres de la femme qui la dominait en poussant un râle de mécontentement. Mais la dominante ne s'arrêta pas là, elle continua ses vas et viens tout en stimulant le clitoris de sa soumise. Silque retira son majeur de sa partenaire, la laissant frustrée de ne pas encore avoir atteint l'orgasme.

Pour se venger de la cire qu'elle lui avait déversé sur le torse, la prêtresse invoqua la magie des Séraphins au niveau du ventre de la blonde. Un cercle lumineux turquoise se traçait petit à petit sur la peau immaculée de la villageoise qui commençait à souffrir à cause du sort. Il s'imprégnait de son énergie vitale et se gravait plus profondément en elle, comme s'il la découpait de l'intérieur. Une fois le sort terminé, le cercle disparut laissant place à la vue intérieure du corps de Faye. Silque se jeta sur son intestin grêle sans prêter attention aux quelques veines et artères qui traînaient. La prêtresse en prit un bout et le mit dans sa bouche pour le lècher allègrement. Le contact entre l'organe vital de sa partenaire et son palais la faisait frémir de plaisir. A cause de la magie Faye ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps, elle était paralysée, tous ses sens étaient bloqués excepté la douleur qui perdurait sans aucun problème. Cette douleur était si intense qu'elle lui provoqua des saignements incontrôlables au niveau des yeux et de la gorge. Les fluides rouges s'échappaient abondamment, salissant le sol de la tente qui était encore propre il y a quelques instants. Silque s'arrêta brutalement, enfonçant aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait un délicieux bout d'intestin dans sa gorge. Elle se sentait comblée, faisant des vas et viens avec sa langue le long du bout de tube digestif. Son immense plaisir se manifesta par un gémissement strident lors de son orgasme. A cet instant précis, Silque tomba sur sa partenaire et sa magie ne fit plus effet, le corps de Faye redevint entier et contrôlable. La prêtresse était épuisée et s'était endormie immédiatement. Quant à elle, Faye resta aux côtés de la femme aux cheveux bleus en lui caressant le cuir chevelu. Juste un peu d'amour, c'est ce dont avait besoin la blonde. Un amour provenant d'une femme qui l'aimerait vraiment, peu importe ses actions, peu importe ses sentiments à l'égard d'Alm.


	8. OS VI: Les lamentations de Leon

**Histoire 8:** Les lamentations de Leon

Personnages: Leon, Kamui

* * *

Peu après une bataille contre des gargouilles, l'armée de Celica fit une pause dans un petit village non loin de l'antre de Duma, leur objectif final. Ils se séparèrent tous pour aller boire, discuter avec les villageois, bref, passer du bon temps pour décompresser. Tout le monde était parti, sauf Kamui et Leon qui restèrent à l'entrée du village. Ils s'assirent sur un coin d'herbes fraîches pour se reposer et accessoirement avoir une discussion entre hommes, un moment qui s'était avéré plutôt rare depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint Valbar dans sa quête de vengeance.

" Dis moi Kamui, tu n'as jamais été dépendant de quelqu'un? Commença Leon pour engager la conversation avec son ami le mercenaire

\- Non jamais. Même pas d'une femme."

À vrai dire, le brun était d'un naturel solitaire et ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'attacher à une personne autrement qu'amicalement. Même s'il avait été marié, cela ne lui aurait pas plu. Pour Kamui, se marier, c'était comme perdre sa liberté, c'était tout bonnement impensable. Il avait remarqué les penchants de Leon pour les hommes mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il s'en fichait même pas mal. L'archer faisait bien ce qu'il voulait de toute manière, ça ne le regardait pas.

" C'est triste, je trouve…

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je préfère rester seul toute ma vie plutôt que d'avoir à supporter un amour impossible comme tu le fais, toi. Répliqua le mercenaire."

L'homme aux cheveux mauve prit une mine décomposée, il avait beau essayer de s'y faire, Kamui lui avait planté un nouveau couteau dans le cœur. Valbar ne l'aimerait jamais, un point c'est tout. Leon s'était fait la promesse de rester fidèle à son amour et avec le temps, cela était insoutenable. Il aurait tellement aimé vivre aux côtés de celui qu'il chérissait de tout son être, l'embrasser sans avoir à se cacher, que le chevalier l'enlace pour le féliciter de ses prouesses… Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve bien trop beau pour qu'il ne devienne réalité.

" Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas plus te blesser… Habituellement tu prends ça sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Je sais bien, mais en ce moment je n'ai pas la foi pour de telles choses. Je ne t'en veux pas, je dois juste l'accepter. Accepter que Valbar ait une foule d'admirateurs, accepter qu'un jour il aura à nouveau une femme et des enfants, accepter qu'un jour... je sois loin de lui... "

Kamui donna une tape affectueuse dans le dos de son ami, comme l'aurait fait Valbar et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

" N'essaye pas de me draguer en imitant l'homme de mes rêves, j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu. Lança le mauve en jetant un regard assassin à son interlocuteur qui se contenta de sourire bêtement."


	9. DRABBLE III: Regrets d'un père

**Histoire 9:** Regrets d'un père

/CE DRABBLE CONTIENT DU SPOIL/

Personnage: Rudolf

* * *

Depuis ta naissance je savais ce qui t'attendait,

Oh, mon fils...

J'aurais aimé t'élever,

Te voir grandir,

Passer de bon moments en ta compagnie.

J'aurais aimé que tu me perçoives comme un père

Et non comme un ennemi sur ta route.

Sache que j'aurais toujours pensé à toi,

Tu t'es bien battu Alm…

Tu es digne de devenir Roi

J'espère que tu sauveras Valentia.


	10. OS VII: Le peureux

**Histoire 10:** Le peureux

 **/SPECIAL HALLOWEEN/**

Personnages: Kliff, Tobin, Gray, Alm

* * *

Un soir d'Halloween au Village de Ram, un groupe d'enfants s'était installé autour d'un feu de camp derrière la maison de Mycen. Le chef de la bande, prénommé Alm, racontait des histoires à ses camarades déguisés en prenant une voix fantomatique.

"Et c'est ainsi que la citrouille tua tous les habitants du village… Finit le garçon aux cheveux verts

\- Elle fait même pas peur ton histoire! Se plaignit Gray en soupirant

\- C'est….horrible...Pauvres gens… Sanglota Kliff qui s'était accroché au bras droit de Tobin

\- Kliff t'es vraiment qu'un trouillard! Rit le brun à la coupe au bol, Allez t'en fait pas ce n'est pas réel de toute façon!

\- Y a un champ de citrouilles juste à côté de ma maison… J'ai le droit d'avoir peur non?

\- Si tu veux Kliff, pour ma part c'est plus les poupées ou les épouvantails qui font peur, pas les légumes! Ha ha! Continua le casse-cou de la bande

\- J'en ai marre de vous! Toujours en train de prouver qui est le plus fort n'importe quand. J'ai peur et je n'aime pas avoir peur, c'est tout. "

Ce fut les larmes aux yeux que l'apprenti magicien quitta le petit groupe. Sa silhouette fut engloutie par la pénombre. Le garçon aux cheveux crème se perdit dans son propre village et sans s'en rendre compte, s'enfonça dans la forêt. Kliff était guidé grâce à la lumière d'une flammèche qu'il avait créée, malheureusement elle n'était pas très efficace, même une bougie éclairait mieux.

Désespéré il s'adossa à un arbre, toujours mort de peur. L'apprenti magicien était considéré comme le plus faible de tous, le peureux, le pleurnichard, bref il était inutile aux yeux des autres. Des perles salées dévalaient sans cesse ses petites joues, il en avait marre de pleurer, il en avait marre d'avoir peur. Le doux bruit du vent berçait le garçon perdu. Soudainement, il entendit des branches craquer comme si quelqu'un s'approchait doucement de lui. Ce son se faisait de plus en plus proche, un craquement, deux craquements, trois craquements...plus rien. Kliff pleurait en silence et par réflexe il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en attendant son éventuelle mort. Une main, aussi petite que la sienne, se posa sur son épaule. L'apprenti magicien entendit un souffle proche de son oreille, paralysé par la peur il n'agit pas et se laissa faire.

"Hey Kliff, ça va?

\- Tobin? Demanda le garçon apeuré en ouvrant les yeux

\- Ouaip! En chair et en os! Répondit son ami, Les autres se sont inquiétés pour toi alors je suis venu te chercher. Je connais la forêt comme ma poche alors tu peux être tranquille avec moi!

\- M-Merci..."

Kliff sécha ses larmes puis saisit la main de son ami pour qu'il le guide dans la forêt et le ramène au village. Les deux garçons main dans la main traversaient la forêt, sans lumière et au bout de quelques minutes ils atterrirent dans leur village initial. Gray sauta au cou de Kliff suivit d'Alm qui avait l'air rassuré.

"Tu m'as fait une de ses frayeurs, t'enfuis pas comme ça idiot! C'est tellement dangereux la forêt la nuit...Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose! Dit Gray en se collant au pleurnichard

\- Au final, j'ai réussi à vous faire peur...enfin malgré moi...

\- Ça tu l'as dit! Rit Alm "

Les quatre garçons continuèrent leur soirée en mangeant des sucreries préparées par le grand-père d'Alm et en jouant aux fantômes. Ils dormirent chez Mycen, Kliff dans les bras de Tobin pour être protégé des mauvais esprits, Gray par terre allongé tel une étoile de mer et Alm dans son lit respectif.


	11. OS VIII: 10 idioties (Armée de Celica)

**Histoire 11:** 10 idioties isur l'armée la plus charismatique du jeu

Personnages: Tous ceux présents dans l'armée de Celica

* * *

Voici 10 anecdotes insoupçonnées sur l'Armée de Celica

1\. Leon aime Valbar mais celui-ci est trop con pour s'en douter

 _Auteur: Hum...J'ai dit **insoupçonnées**!_

 _._

2\. Saber a sans faire exprès blessé Mae

 _Saber: C'est pas de ma faute si je l'ai confondue avec un ennemi_

 _Mae: On était même pas entrain de se battre!_

 _Saber: ...J'ai des légers problèmes de vision..._

 _._

3\. Celica sème de l'argent pour que Kamui continue de se battre pour elle

 _Kamui: Oh, j'ai toujours cru que les pièces tombaient du ciel..._

 _._

4\. Conrad et Boey ont dormi ensemble un soir car ils avaient peur d'un bruit fantomatique. Ce bruit était simplement le ronflement de Nomah.

 _Boey: C'était pas désagréable de dormir avec lui au final..._

 _Leon: * **chuchotte*** GAY_

 _._

5\. Genny a été confondue avec un mouton dans un champ à plusieurs reprises.

 _Sonya: Adorable._

 _._

6\. Jesse a dragué toutes les filles de l'armée et a faillit mourir quand il a fait des avances à Sonya.

 _Genny: La colonne vertébrale brisée, la cage thoracique endommagée, des plaies partout sur le corps et pour couronner le tout elle l'a insulté sur sa virilité._

 _Celica: Oh Mila, pourquoi tant de violence?_

 _._

7\. Palla a disparu lors d'un combat alors que Catria était juste à côté d'elle. La vérité était que son pégase avait été attiré par un buisson, pour le manger.

 _Est: Hé hé, pourquoi on ne m'a pas dit cette anecdote avant?_

 _._

8\. Lors d'un entrainement, Atlas a perdu contre ses trois petits frères.

 _Atlas: Ils sont devenus forts à présent !_  
 _Mae: Outch, que tu es faible Atlas._

 _._

9\. Deen a tenté de rejoindre l'armée de Celica discrètement sauf que Jesse faisait tout foirer à chaque fois.

 _Deen: Tu l'ouvres encore une fois je te découpe et te sert comme repas aux cochons._

 _Jesse: **regard inquiet**_

 **.**

10\. Nomah sollicite régulièrement tous les membres de l'armée pour qu'on lui masse le dos.

 _Boey: Parfois ce vieil homme me perturbe..._

 _Valbar: Rhoo Boey,il est adorable voyons!_

 _Kamui: Il paie plutôt bien._


	12. OS IX: Fin du combat

**Histoire 12:** Fin

 **/DEATH FIC/**

Personnages: Alm, Berkut

* * *

Le brun avait cédé à la magie noire dévastatrice de Duma. Il n'était plus qu'un misérable pantin d'un dieu obsédé par le pouvoir. Alm tenta, de manière quelque peu maladroite, de ramener son cousin à la raison, en vain... La puissance de Berkut le surpassait, tous ses alliés étaient gravement blessés et pour certains probablement morts. Il n'aurait pas dû entraîner son armée dans cette folie, il aurait dû prévoir ce désastre... Comme il l'avait vu dans sa première vision : un monde mort et dévasté, tout comme sa situation actuelle.

Berkut prit Alm, qui était à terre, par les cheveux et le tira vers lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

" Alors, ça fait quoi de se sentir comme une bouse ? Tu devrais aimer ça vu d'où tu viens !  
\- Je t'en prie... Arrête ça... L'implora Alm en se retenant de gémir de douleur  
\- Tu ne mérites même pas ma clémence. Tu as détruit mes chances de devenir Empereur de manière légitime ! Je ne suis pas tant une mauvaise personne, j'ai essayé d'obtenir le trône sans commettre de méfaits ! Mais par ta faute... petite catin, il a fallut que tu entres en scène ! Personne ne te connaissait, tout le monde se fichait de toi ! J'étais le maître de l'attention, je méritais cette gloire que tu m'as volée en seulement quelques secondes. Tu as détruit tous mes efforts ! "

La voix du brun devenait de plus en plus déformée par la colère au fur et à mesure de ses mots. Son regard s'embrasait, son visage se déformait de plus en plus. Il avait définitivement perdu son humanité, et cette fois Alm ne pût vraiment rien y faire.

Le nouveau pantin de Duma, ayant la tête de celui qu'il considérait comme la source de ses malheurs entre ses mains, en profita pour la fracasser au sol de toutes ses forces. Le héros démuni de toute énergie eut le crâne fracassé d'innombrables fois. Celui-ci, dans ces derniers instants laissa s'échapper des larmes de regrets qui se mêlaient au sang qui sortait de son nez brisé, de ses plaies provoquées par le martelage incessant de Berkut... jusqu'à ce que son crâne se fissure. Seul un craquement se fit entendre. Alm ne bougeait plus, du sang s'échappait du corps inanimé du héros. Le silence fut rompu par la respiration saccadée du paladin qui avait perdu la raison.  
Sa vie était un lamentable échec, un véritable champ dans lequel les morts étaient entassés les uns sur les autres. Il ne deviendrait jamais un Empereur, son destin l'avait prédit. C'est dans un dernier rire dément qu'il se jeta dans les flammes de Duma, en espérant devenir bien plus puissant, priant pour s'élever au rang de dieu.  
Seule la mort l'accueillit à bras ouverts.


End file.
